


Mal à en crever

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: “Je ne peux pas la sauver. Le temps est trop fragile!” m’avait-il dit.Puis il s’était confondu en excuses, en décrétant que lui aussi sa mort le blessait énormément.Il avait l’air sincère à cet instant, mais comment aurait-il pu l’être?
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780





	Mal à en crever

**Author's Note:**

> Eh bien, quel joli nom! Ça semble joyeux n'est-ce pas? 👀

J’avais mal. Mal à en crever. J’avais l’impression que quelqu’un avait arraché mon coeur de ma poitrine, et prenait un malin plaisir à le serrer.  
Je pleurais, aussi. Les sanglots s’enchaînaient, et bientôt ma gorge me ferait mal.  
Mais quelle importance, puisque j’avais déjà mal à en crever?  
Et en plus d’avoir mal, j’avais aussi du mal. Du mal à croire que c’était bel et bien finit. La coccinelle était pourtant supposée être imbattable, non?  
Et pourtant, elle avait perdue face à un akumatisé trop fort. Contre un akumatisé du futur.  
si elle était restée à notre époque, elle serait sans doute encore en vie à l’heure qu’il était. Mais il avait fallu que ce stupide lapin blanc vienne lui demander de l’aide. Parce apparemment c’était trop difficile pour lui de se battre lui même. Évidemment, c’était plus simple de servir de taxi temporels à ceux qui avaient le malheur d’être choisis pour accomplir sa sale besogne.  
“Je ne peux pas la sauver. Le temps est trop fragile” m’avait-il dit.  
Puis, il s’était confondu en excuses, en décrétant que lui aussi sa mort le blessait énormément.  
Il avait l’air sincère à cet instant, mais comment aurait-elle pu l’être? Il avait le pouvoir de sauver Marinette, et elle ne le faisait pas, préférant se ranger derrière de faux prétextes! Je ne comprenais pas comment c’était humainement possible. Après tout ce que Marinette avait fait, autant en civile qu’en héroïne, Bunnyx était prête à la laisser morte?  
Peut-être qu’elle ne faisait que son “devoir” comme elle le répétait inlassablement, semblant penser que ça effacerait le mal qu’elle faisait, mais je la détestais tout de même pour ça. Je la haïssais.  
Par plusieurs fois j’ai tenté de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle n’avais jamais cédée. J’ai même tenté de lui voler son miraculous, mais sans succès. Elle le protégeait avec trop d’aplomb.  
Alors il ne me restait qu’une seule option pour faire revenir à la vie celle que j’aimais.  
j’avais mal à en crever, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de capituler. Pas alors qu’il restait tant à faire.  
Non. Celle qui devait mourir, c’était Bunnyx. ainsi, je pourrais arracher sa montre de sa dépouille  
Alors j’enfilais mon miraculous, le pendentif du renard, et sortis par la fenêtre.  
Je devais ramener Marinette à la vie, peu importe le prix.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon bah...
> 
> voilà.
> 
> Sachez que vous devez cet OS à Misty1024 , qui m'a presque convertie au Alyanette (un échange de bons procédés, en somme)
> 
> Bon, remarque que si c'était pour tuer Marinette et changer Alya en assassine, ça ne valait peut-être pas la peine d'en écrire un 😐
> 
> Mais c'est quand même mieux avec des morts, non? 🙃
> 
> (Dans les histoires, j'entend)


End file.
